


The Struggle is REAL!

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Switch!Patton, ler!logan, switch!roman, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Patton gets aggressive and surprisingly giggly when the car won't start. Logan is left in awe by the strange reaction, while Roman laughs his head off and further teases him and annoys him. It doesn't take long for the Moral and Creative side to start up a playful and slightly aggressive tickle fight.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Struggle is REAL!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a TikTok about a guy struggling to get his truck started. I hope you like it!

Patton, Logan and Roman were sitting in Thomas’s car. Logan was in the passenger seat, Patton was in the driver's seat, and Roman was in the back. They were planning on picking up some take out from a local chinese food restaurant. But the boys weren’t going anywhere until Patton got the car started. 

Patton sighed as he attempted to turn the car key in the ignition. It was turning, but the car engine wasn’t turning on. Patton turned it over, and over, and over again, but nothing would turn on. “Um…” Patton removed the key and stared at it. “Excuse me, please work.” Patton told it before shoving it back into the ignition. Patton turned it once: nothing. He turned it twice: nothing. Patton frowned and turned it a third time! Nothing! Patton ripped the key out of the ignition. “What did I just tell you?” Patton asked it with a stern voice. 

Roman was snickering at him, while Logan was looking at Patton with slight worry. “Would you like some help, Patton?” Logan asked. 

“No.” Patton said back. 

“Are you sure?” Logan clarified. 

“I can do this. The key is just...being...VERY difficult.” Patton explained as he struggled with the key again. 

Logan nodded. “I can see that.” He reacted. 

Roman was covering his mouth and struggling to keep himself together. He could tell Patton was getting close to raging, and he couldn’t wait to see it. 

“Is it really that hard?” Roman asked. Patton let out a high-pitched growl and smacked the steering wheel with his palm. 

Logan widened his eyes for a moment. “Here Patton. Would you like me to-” Logan brought his hand over to the key and the ignition, and started trying to turn it himself. Sure enough, the ignition was failing to start the car. “The wiring must be faulty. It may take a few more tries to get-” 

“I’m doing it!” Patton declared as he basically ripped Logan’s fingers off the key and grasped it with his own hand. 

“Uh-...Okay.” Logan replied in a calm, but worried tone. 

Patton tried turning it half a dozen times in a single run. But nothing was starting the car. Patton tried gripping the key a different way, and turned it a couple dozen times in a row. He tried turning it quickly: nothing. He tried turning it slower: nothing. He tried turning it with immense force: no reaction. And finally, he calmed himself down long enough to try it lightly: 

Nothing. 

“GRRRAAAA! YOU STUPID-” Patton ripped the key out of the ignition and floored the gas petal in anger. Since the car wasn’t actually on, the car didn’t even move an inch. 

Logan looked at Patton in surprise. “Okay...Patton, let’s breath...alright?” Logan told him. Patton took a moment to breath in, hold his breath and breathe out. He breathed in, held his breath for a few seconds, and let out his breath. He breathed in-

“Yohou gonna start the car yet?” Roman asked. 

Patton’s breath exploded from his mouth and came out in a mix of hysterical laughter, and frustrated growls. “Ihihihi’m TRYYYYYIHIHING!” Patton yelled over his shoulder. “IHIHIT WON’T START!” Patton added before taking another shot at starting the truck. 

Logan sat back and stared at Patton in disbelief. Was Patton...laughing out of frustration? 

Meanwhile, Patton was turning the key dozens of times per minute in an attempt to get the car to do something. Patton’s emotions were a mix of a trainwreck, and failarmy all in 1. His brain was growing insane from frustration, but his brain was also laughing over the stupid conundrum. Patton let out a quick growl, and headbutted the middle of the steering wheel in anger. 

HOOOONK! 

Patton screamed and threw his head back up, before bursting out laughing and leaning into the driver's seat. Roman bursted out laughing at the moment as well. “OHOHO MY GOHOHOD I’M DYHYHYIHIHING!” Roman shouted. 

Logan was the only person not laughing. Instead, he was just staring at them in pure confusion. “I...what in the world is so funny?” Logan asked. 

“Ihihi cahan’t start the car! And I made the car go HOOONK! WITH MY FOREHEAD!” Patton told him before falling into another laughing fit. 

Logan didn’t know what to say to that. The other two sides were acting like idiots, but...they were acting like rambunctious, cute little idiots. 

“Cohome on Patton! Start the car already!” Roman told him. 

“YOU DON’T THINK I’M TRYING?!” Patton exclaimed. 

“Well yeah, but...try jiggling it-” 

“JIGGLE IT?!” Patton yelled. 

“Yes! Jiggle it as you turn it!” Roman told him. 

Logan narrowed his eyes at Roman in slight anger. “That’s just gonna make the wiring worse-” 

But Patton was already jiggling the key while he turned it. He tried to jiggle before he turned it: it didn’t work. He tried to jiggle the key while he turned it: that didn’t work either. He tried jiggling it after it was turned all the way: That failed. He even removed it, put it back in, turned it again and jiggled it like a mad man! And would you know, it didn’t work. 

“FUUUCK!” Patton shouted before he pulled the key out of the ignition again. 

Logan’s jaw dropped in surprise. “WHOA...Patton! Your language-” 

“I’m DONE! I’M DONE WITH THIS STUPID CAR! IT’S BEEN CAUSING THOMAS SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR SO LONG…” Patton yelled with a slight smile on his face. 

“Pahahat- Hey Pat…” Roman called. 

Patton sighed and sunk down in the chair. “What.” He replied. 

Roman’s smirk widened as he changed his voice to a raspy, elder Karen voice. “You just gotta JIGGLE IT, I SWEAR!” Roman joked, referencing the TikTok audio. Patton wheezed and hit the steering wheel again. “Fuck you, Kevin.” Roman added as Patton resumed his attempts to turn the key. 

Logan sighed and rubbed his nose. “Is now really the time for TikTok jokes?” Logan asked.

“Are you kidding?! Now is the PERFECT time for a TikTok joke!” Roman told him. 

Patton resumed his key turning for a good few minutes. But like a computer with no battery, it just wouldn’t start running. 

“Bro, start the truck!” Roman added. 

“IT WON’T! STAHAHART! DO YOU WANNA TRY IT?!” Patton yelled at Roman. 

“No, no, no. I wanna see you and your flimsy little arms start this car.” Roman replied in with a smirk. 

“I-De-I-UM- FLIMSY ARMS?!” Patton shouted at him. 

“Roman, stop pissng him off!” Logan ordered sternly. 

“Patton’s not pissed off. Patton, are you pissed off right now?” Roman asked. 

Patton widened his smile as he shook his head in shock. “YYEHEHEHES!” Patton shouted over his shoulder. 

“Aw, come on Pat. You just get stronger and jiggle the key until it starts!” Roman explained. 

Patton let out a long growl and a whine and rested his forehead on the top of the steering wheel. He was going insane, over a simple car issue! And Roman wasn’t making things any better! Logan was being an angel by keeping quiet and trying to help him, but Roman was being annoying, just for the hell of it! 

“Hey...hey Pat…” Roman called calmly. Oh gosh...what does he want now? “You gonna start the car yet?” Roman asked. 

It was as if a switch was flicked on inside his brain! Because almost immediately after those words were spoken, Patton abandoned the driver's seat, climbed right into the back and started tickling Roman as revenge for being SO ANNOYING! 

“BAAAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOTICKLES, NOHOHO TICKLIHIHIHIHIHIHING!” Roman shouted at him through his newfound laughter. 

“Are you done? Are you done bothering me, Roman?” Patton asked, slight frustration still present in his voice. 

“WHAHAHAT HAHAPPEHEHENED TOHO YOHOHOUR PAHAHATIEHENCE?!” Roman exclaimed. 

“Oh! Patient Patton isn’t here right now! Wanna know who IS here?” Patton asked. 

“NOHOHOHO TIHIHICKLE MOHOHONSTEHEHEHER!” Roman begged. 

“Nope! It’s the HANGRY TICKLE MONSTER! AND BOY, DOES THIS MONSTER NEED FOOD!” Patton declared before shoving his face into Roman’s belly and nibbling loudly. 

NONONONAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHE! OH GOD, PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAP!” Roman begged. 

WhaAaAaAat? But the Hangry tickle monster barely got a few bites in!” Patton whined. 

Roman couldn’t talk. The laughter from earlier, mixed with the laughter from Patton tickling, was leaving him gasping for air. So, Roman shook his head helplessly. 

“Awww, the poor man can’t talk! Perhaps he should’ve thought of what he was doing when he’s making a hungry tickle monster even more hu- EEEEK! LOHOHO! NAHAHAHAHAAAA!” Patton declared. Quickly though, Patton was interrupted by his own laughter! Logan appeared to have climbed into the back seat of the car as well, and was now hugging Patton and squeezing his sides and ribs. 

“It appears that the hangry tickle monster needs a little help calming down…” Logan said in a calm, but sly voice. 

Roman quickly took the free opportunity, to get up and grab Patton’s foot. Patton yelped and tugged on his foot, but failed to get it loose. “NOHOHO FEEEEHEHEHET!” Patton begged. 

“Oho! No feet? I didn’t know the hangry tickle monster had ticklish feet!” Roman reacted jokingly. “Please explain by laughing as I tickle!” Roman ordered before tickling his now bare, left foot. 

Patton widened his eyes for a moment and burst into hysterics, before squeezing them shut. Logan lessened his own fingers to let Roman take over, and primarily watched the poor Father fall apart just from one ticklish foot. “Aah...I get it! The tickle monster is extremely ticklish!” Roman commented. 

“YOHOHOU THIHIHIHINK?!” Patton shouted back. 

“Now what would happen if I sloooowly moooove to your…ticklish widdle toesies?” Roman moved his fingers up and up to Patton’s 5 toes and started scratching under them. 

Patton fell into cackles almost immediately. He attempted to move his foot around to tug it free, but Roman had a really good hold on it. Plus, moving his foot around would only tickle him further. 

“NOOOHOHO TOHOHOHOES! NOHOHOHO TOHOHOHOES!” Patton begged as he squirmed around. 

“No toes, huh? Funnily enough, I see 5 little toes right here! This little piggy went to the market…” Roman started grabbing his toes one at a time, and started pushing them back and tickling under them. 

“AAAAEEEEEEEHEHEHEHE!” Patton squealed. 

“This little piggy stayed home!” Roman continued, pulling back the 2nd toe and giving the skin underneath a few scratches. 

“COHOHOHOME OHOHON, ROHOHOHOHO! NOHOHO RHYHYHYHYMES!” Patton begged despite his powerless state. 

Roman ignored Patton’s plea however, and only continued the rhyme. 

“This little piggy got the giggles…” Roman continued, pulling the third toe back and giving the underside some little scratches. 

“THAHAT’S NOT HOHOHOW IHIT GOHOHOHOHOES!” Patton protested. 

“It is now!” Roman declared before continuing. “And this little piggy got de tickle-tickle-tickles!” Roman rhymed, lifting the 4th toe up and tickling under it. 

“NUUUUHUHUHUHUHU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Patton laughed and squirmed in Logan’s arms. 

Logan decided to join Roman for the last verse: “And this little piggy went WEE WEE WEE WEE WEE WEE! All the waaayy home!” Roman and Logan both spoke proudly as Roman tickled the underside of Patton’s pinky toe. 

“EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHI’M DYHYIHING, I’M DYHYHYHYHYIHIHING!” Patton yelled fruitlessly. 

“Alright, I think that’s enough.” Logan told Roman. 

Roman stopped tickling almost immediately. “Sounds good.” Roman replied and stepped back. Patton was a giggly mess of emotions within Logan’s arms. Logan happily welcomed this giddy behaviour and pulled Patton into a big hug from behind. Patton giggled through almost the entire hug, and hugged Logan’s arms as best he could in his position. 

Suddenly, the sudden roaring of the car engine filled the car for a moment. Patton and Logan looked towards the driver's seat, and widened their eyes at Roman’s magical fingers. Roman had managed to figure out how to start the car! But how?! Roman’s never driven! 

“WHAT?!” Patton shouted. 

“Huh…” Was all Logan could say. 

Roman giggled at him. “You’re welcome.” Roman replied with a smile. 

And with that, the three boys headed off to get some good ol’ chow mein, sesame chicken and amazing chicken balls covered in cherry sauce. 

The perfect meal for the hungry sides.


End file.
